


Idiots

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Watching a pair of idiots.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble, 'lethal'

Beruka paused for just a moment, surprised at herself. She'd been tailing a pair of shadowy figures sneaking around the castle; she just realized who they were. 

Idiots. They were idiots who'd decided to do something completely idiotic despite knowing that there were often lethal consequences for what they were doing. 

If they'd only turn and leave... Then she would not have to do her job, not that she minded doing her job, but... 

The war had changed her, Beruka supposed. She still wasn't sure she liked it. But as the pair paused themselves and then, surprisingly _left_ \-- 

She smiled.


End file.
